drinking it down
by elrainefigarette
Summary: Two old friends discuss plans of Edelstein's future, the kidnapping incident, their childhood


**Series:** MapleStory

**Characters:** Elex, Brighton, mentions of other Resistance members

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** _Two old friends discuss plans of Edelstein's future, the kidnapping incident, their childhood_

* * *

"**Another round of drinks, mate!**" someone called to the bartender. His voice sounded tough and stern and was holding himself very quite well despite drinking many intoxicated drinks in row.

This came from a man who was slightly more relaxed and exhausted. He put his jug down and sighed staring impassively at the jug. "_Are you sure about this….._"

"Don't be a git, I'm paying tonight and don't be thinking of paying me back." He coldly stared at his friend who attempted to pay money in return, which he later took his hands up shamefully.

"But do tell me why you are treating me out, Elex." he spoke quietly circling the rim of his jug staring intensely in to the liquor as it was his enemy that will attack him.

The warrior instructor stared at him again, looking away drinking his beer and muttered, "Are you bein' suspicious of me just for paying the other round of booze? For Maple's sake, Brighton I ain't gonna drug you with that drink. _Just wanted to say something but it's probably no importance to you now._."

"… What is it?"

"… You three are just amazin'." Elex muttered silently looking away taking another chug while Brighton blinked.

"_I'm so—-?_"

"_I mean what I mean. You, Belle and Checky are amazin' people trying to teach kids. Just darn lil' kids techniques that will help out Edelstein."_

He sighed putting down his jug and continued on.

_"While Claudine and I were worried about the three of you trying to find information, I couldn't help but notice how this student that admired you three was worried so much, he kept beggin' us that he would rescue the three, so we had to send him out."_

"…."

"_I don't know how you feel about having kids running around the world and having the burden of being a Resistance member at such an age like that, but I feel kind of sorry for them in away…._"

"Elex you are really a great kindergarten teacher aren't you. You do really care for the kids of Edelstein, huh."

"Damn right I do. It sorta pains me like this in away. Edelstein's future are on kid's shoulders that hardly matured…." Looking wearily on the jug he mutters, "I still can't believe that these kids matured so much after losing their friend…"

"… Their only friend…."

The two men both nodded somberly remembering the kid's outburst on all of them about their suspicions of Vita. It was not their choice to be suspicious of Vita, but they had to despite of all things.

"I thought that kid was about to run away or quit…. but he didn't."

"Hm. Probably Headmaster Ferdi had talked some sense into him… but I still regret it sometimes." He sounded very, very bitter. "_**Darn them. Darn those Black Wings!**_"

"Haha, you changed so much from when we were younger, Brighton my friend." Elex had this with a small bit of humor although it wasn't quite funny. "You were the loud, social troublemaker kid who made all the adults yell, 'BRIGHTON'… Now you are just plain different."

"Everyone changed, Elex." He replied with a small twinkle in his eyes also remembering those good old times. "Even you. The crybaby… Even though you are the oldest of all us, you were teased by Belle who was the youngest. You even carried a teddy bear!"

"_Thank you for reminding me that._" the older man had blushed and growled although knowing it was true.

"To be honest, everyone changed. I think it was because of Xenon…" He sighed sadly remembering the boy he knew from those days.

"Xenon… he was a great person to be around. Always made us smile no matter what… until…"

"…. Yes…"

"Let's call it a night, Brighton, or we'll be late for tomorrow's shifts and I'll be probably getting teased by the kids again for bein' late."

"You'll do fine. At least YOU don't have to clean the litter box and clean the streets for the watchmen."

"Haha.. We'll be both doing great, till those people get out of Edelstein."

"… To Edelstein!"

"To Edelstein…"

* * *

**(A/N):** Just a small idea/drabble for the Resistance? yeah


End file.
